


Moments

by liamsfreckles



Series: We Could be More Than Just Amazing [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Liam Payne - Freeform, Single dad liam, baby ethan, idk - Freeform, it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamsfreckles/pseuds/liamsfreckles
Summary: I was thinking about single dad Liam and baby Ethan today…{set way before he meets Zayn…just a quiet moment between Liam and his son….}





	

**Author's Note:**

> part of the _we could be more than just amazing_ series

He was lying on his back on the couch with Ethan laying on his chest, sleeping peacefully. The flat was unusually warm, and Ethan had been putting up a fuss every time Liam had tried to put him into one of the onesies his mum had bought him, so his son was stripped only down to his diaper, his soother between his full lips as he made soft noises with each slow breath.

One of Liam’s hands smoothed up and down Ethan’s back, smiling into his mess of sandy brown hair before turning his attention back to the parenting book that Louis had dropped off earlier that week.

He’d had Ethan for the better part of 4 months now, and he was going to be 8 months old at the end of September. Not sure how he’d gotten so lucky: it had taken months to go through the process of adopting. The meetings, the constant updates on his income and lifestyle…and then it happened. Ethan came into his life and Liam couldn’t imagine it any other way. 

He lifted his hand from Ethan’s back to flip the page on his book. Louis swore he’d read it ’ _loads of times_ ’, but Liam highly doubted that, considering the pages were still stiff and the spine was still in tact.

He really wanted to be a good father: he wanted Ethan to grow up knowing only love and compassion and fairness and equality. He wanted him to succeed and to learn and to fall in love. His mum had fretted a little when Liam had said he was good to raise Ethan on his own, but Liam was insistent. He could do it, and he was going to try and be as good to Ethan as his mum and dad had been to him.

It had been two years since his fiancé had left him. Two years since the day he’d turned to Liam the night before their wedding and said he couldn’t do it, that he wasn’t ready to commit like Liam wanted to. And while Liam was hurt and angry, he couldn’t fault Erik in any way. Liam had wanted to start a family with him, and it scared Erik, so much so that he didn’t want to go through with something he couldn’t give to Liam. And Liam was thankful that they’d loved each other enough to be honest, instead of going through with a lie…

He didn’t think about Erik often. Not anymore, anyway.

Liam stilled when Ethan went rigid for a moment, little hands curling into fists, his face scrunching up as though he was about to cry. Liam set the book down on the back of the couch, keeping his breathing even as he watched his baby boy, willing whatever fit Ethan was about to have to go far, far away.

He thumbed along Ethan’s cheek, soothing him quietly until his features smoothed out once more, grinning when Ethan’s mouth formed a perfect ‘O’, the soother popping from his lips and onto Liam’s bicep.

“So charming,” Liam mused, pressing his lips to the top of Ethan’s forehead. He was lucky this kid slept through pretty much  _everything_. He let his thumb draw across those pink lips, grinning when Ethan tried to pop it into his mouth.

Liam let his bones settle, resting his hand against Ethan’s bum, cradling him carefully, before letting his own eyes close. He knew these quiet moments wouldn’t last forever, so he was going to soak up every minute of it…


End file.
